hiddenwarriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Warrior Wiki:Project Art/Approved 1
Medicine Cat Blanks- For Approval Okay! I like them! Anyone know how to get the transpanency to fit to them? I use Pixlr and GIMP so either method will do! Comments, constructments and so on? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) There stomach needs to be more skinner, and they need to be bigger. Good job, though! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 17:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think they are big enough. Just get rid of all the space around them. Maybe try adding some herbs to it's mouth? Make the tail on the longhaired ones more fluffy--Nightshine{ 00:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure! How do I take the space from around them? I use Pixlr and GIMP. What do you mean Ice? The stomavh skinner? Van you do a diagram? I'm not sure what you mean. I thought about adding the harbs at its paws bevuase its looking up to StaClan. But I'll do the rest of it.:) Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Like, make them more skinner. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 17:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Here, I tried to do a diagram. Hope it helps! ɆƆHØĦƏ 19:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Make the back of the ear's outline only go a bit past the back's outline, rather than have that curve. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 20:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I got rid of the space around them. In addition to Echoheart's comments. You should make the tail fluffier like this, make the chest fluff smaller and add some more lines to the head and forearms. Also shorten the ear line, as Goldenpaw had said.--Nightshine{ 23:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all your lovely comments but I can't upload these until friday, I'll being going on different computers for about 15 min and they don't have my blanks saved. :) I'll get the done A.S.A.P. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''I'm having so much trouble with the longahired ones so they're no redone. :( I think they look quite ferret like and a bit to muscular for med cats. Comments on these and tips for the longhairs? Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The short haired ones looks perfect! Just make the changes to the long haired ones. I can help if you need any help.--Nightshine{' 16:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes please, I suck at Longhairs! Shall I fill one in and shade etc for an experiment? Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I re-uploaded them. I also got rid of some white pixels on the short haired ones.--Nightshine'{' 16:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you! Here is a sheded and cloured one, Long and Short: My shading is acting up! So its not very good...And what do you think about the herbs? Feet or mouths? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I've had a thought. Maybe we should change these to warrior blanks? If not, I think the herbs should be at the feet.--Nightshine'{' 20:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) We could always go the Warriors Wiki route and have the herbless ones be warriors and the ones with them be medicine cats. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 23:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That would be fine. --Nightshine'{' 00:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) So what you're suggesting is that these current ones become the warrior blanks, and added herbs to these become the med cat blanks? Dapplestar 09:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! Do you agree? εСћбђэάѓτ 10:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do. Thats a good idea. Shall add these herbs then? Add the mouth or feet? I think the feet, like Night, Γǻώήςτόŗm 10:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fawny ^^ I was just thinking about the med cat/warrior thing; we'd also need to edit it so that the blanks could be used for deputy blanks to, wouldn't we? And also, if they are supposed to be looking up to StarClan (an awesome idea btw!) is this also appropriate for the warrior and deputy blanks? :/ Brightfrostof SunClan... 15:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats a valid point Frosty! Not many warriors getsigns from StarClan.HAving different blanks would be a good idea becasue both WWiki and COTC Wiki have the same/altered slightly blanks for their medcat, warrior, and deputy. Also, Moonpelt has the warrior blanks reserved and she might have differetn ideas for them.We shouldn't tell her to use these for her warrior blanks.:)Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! These blanks are great Fawny! ;D Maybe largen the ears a tad though? --☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 17:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Make the neck skinnier and make the ears larger as Misty has said. Good job though! εСћбђэάѓτ 21:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Could you add some herbs? Moonpelt is a Jayfeather fan :3 03:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' i hate the herbs. But I did them. Also made the ears larger and made neck skinner. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Whiskers would be good BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 13:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Having trouble addng whiksers to the shorthaired ones. Night? Can you help with that? I'm rubish when it comes to blanks. Well, if you're going to have whiskers on the long-haired, might as well have them on the short-haired. Right? Anyway, I think the herbs need to be a bit more independent and not look as if it's connected to the cat. And I'm not sure about anyone else, but I see that the short-haired back ears are different than the long-haired. They should be as similar as we can get them. εСћбђэάѓτ 19:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thats why I need Nightshine's help. :) We need to make them the same, appart from the fur. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded Here you go!--Nightshine{ 17:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. There anazing Night. As akways. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Shall we approve these now?--Nightshine{ 00:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess we can. Though Echoheart is the only one who can. And Night, due to your help and art with the blanks, I'll put you up to SW satus. Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Night! CBA? εСћбђэάѓτ 16:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I think I can do this, but anyway it's approved! εСћбђэάѓτ 13:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Will archive when everyone has a chance to see it! Yahho on our first blanks! Γǻώήςτόŗm 14:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Moonpelt (MC) For Approval First image up for approval!!! Comments? Moonpelt 15:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's an absolutely wonderful first image! Blur the shading and maybe add a stripe or two to the haunch. εСћбђэάѓτ 15:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC) It's great! Make the herbs more of a natural colour. And the eye should be this style: They are looking up to StarClan. Very good Moonepelt! Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Moon 16:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) With the new stipre you've gone over the highlights/shading. And it's a bit darker. Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Moonpelt1786 16:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe lighten the Ear Pink a tad? Then it should be ready. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Better? Moonpelt1786 18:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) On the haunch, there's some blurred line art. And the ear pink on the ear farthest to us shouldn't be completely touching the line art. εСћбђэάѓτ 20:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Their shouldn't be any ear pink on the ear that's furthest away. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Moonpelt1786 19:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? Γǻώήςτόŗm 12:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) None; Aprroved. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 09:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Robinflight (MC) Approved I made the shading look like the stars are shining above him. ;-). Comments? Moon Talk 01:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) It's very good Moon. Lighten the ear pink some more and maybe shade/highlight the eyes? Thats what I do. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Better? Moon Talk 16:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Darken the ear pink--Nightshine{ 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Make the tabby stripes thinner. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 14:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The stripes are fine Icestorm. Do what Nighthsine says and this shoudl be ready. Well done, it's a great image. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Mõŏń ۞ 16:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Approved. εСћбђэάѓτ 16:29, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Creekshine (MC): For Approval FawnyKeep on Smiling :D 10:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! Just darken the shading, make the ear pink a bit more grayish, and shade more near the tail. εСћбђэάѓτ 23:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''The shading is just blurred. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It says light and gray tabby, not black and gray tabby. I think light gray and dark gray. Moonpeltis very strange... 17:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not black. :) The shading just gives the image that it is. :) Shall I change it though? Seriously, I didn't use a black for it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Run a big fuzzy highlight a few times over the whole image. Moon Talk 16:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Darken the herbs more, they're a bit bright--Nightshine{' 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Nightshine. Moon Talk 19:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink bigger--Nightshine'{' 21:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it's taken me so long to do, but, the ear pink is big enough. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) CBA? εСћбђэάѓτ 11:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Approved. εСћбђэάѓτ 10:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Should have been archived a long time ago! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 12:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks- For Approval Here they are. With Brackenpaw as an example. I need help with the long-hairs (you know how much I fail at them.) so..Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I can do the long haired ones if you want! wow these are REALY GOOD! Mossstar101 13:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I could try to help too. Moonpeltis very strange... 17:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) How are these? the tails are puffed-up because they are having fun. [[User:Mossstar101|Mossy Rules! XD '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Love!]] 11:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded: '''Thanks guys, but Echoheart already got me covered for the longhairs. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong. Moon Talk 16:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fawn, just wanted to let you know that it's ok for you to use these blanks, just give credit to Sandiwolf on WWiki, who drew them, if these are approved. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']] 18:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah guys, I found these on Rain's page and they looked great. So I used them. I wasn't going to say until Rain let me use them. Thanls to Sandiwolf!!! Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) The line art needs to be thickened in some spots--Nightshine'{' 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about everyone else, but I really like these. Maybe just do what Nightshine says and then I would think these are ready! εСћбђэάѓτ 11:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Better? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the line art still. Make the muzzle shorter.--Nightshine'{' 21:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) And make sure all the line art is black--Nightshine'{' 21:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) If there's room, color in the nose with white. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 22:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I think they look great :]Dawnmouse[[Emberclan|''Emberclan rocks!]] 02:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't these be a little bigger? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]18:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Fawny: My opinion, these look beautiful. Two reasons why I think these should be on CBA, 1. I don't think they need all these unessesary changes and 2. we really need to get blanks approved so we can start coloring. Any disagreements? Make within 2 days, or I will approve this. CBA? εСћбђэάѓτ 19:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) None, approved. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 11:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC)